Technicolor
by PsychoCat'97
Summary: Porque el amor puede tener muchos colores... Ranma/Akane. Drabbles.
1. I. Pelirroja

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**"Historia participante del reto Arcoiris de 7 días del foro Ranmaniáticos"**

**I. Pelirroja**

—Para ya de moverte, Ranma —Akane hizo un puchero hacia la chica sentada en el suelo frente a ella, quien no dejaba de mover la cabeza y estirar las piernas.

—¡Estoy aburrido! ¿Cuánto más te vas a tardar? —refunfuño Ranma; Akane suspiró mientras volvía a colocar el peine sobre la cabellera pelirroja, le había ofrecido al chico peinar su cabello y, aunque en principio se alegró de que éste aceptara, ahora se arrepentía un poco de su decisión pues Ranma era doblemente fastidioso en su forma femenina, pero es que si se quedaba como hombre era demasiado alto para ella, incluso sentado.

—Si no dejas de moverte nunca terminaré—decretó Akane con molestia, Ranma chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, intentando quedarse quieto.

Mientras la menor de las Tendō continuaba su tarea, deslizaba sus dedos por el sedoso cabello, más sedoso incluso que el de ella, las hebras pelirrojas brillaban a la luz de la mañana y parecían tener vida propia, fascinando a Akane con su vivo color... Porque sí, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, le gustaba el cabello de Ranma, no importaba si era pelirrojo o negro, a ella le gustaba y le gustaba mucho.

*

Bien, pues aquí tienen este breve drabble que hice para el Reto de los 7 colores del arcoiris del foro Ranmaniáticos (si quieren verlo, el link está en mi perfil)

Este reto se lo dedicaré a mi mejor amiga en fanfiction, Pame... Espero que algún día lo llegues a leer c:

¿Review?


	2. II Labios rosas

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takhashi-sensei.**

**[Historia escrita para el reto "Al final del arcoíris" del foro Ranmaniáticos] **

**II.Labios rosas**

*

—¿Qué me ves? —le había dicho Akane mientras desayunaban.

Pues había notado como el chico de la trenza la observaba de reojo desde hacía un buen rato.

—¡Yo no te estoy viendo! —le gritó aquel con el ímpetu que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Claro que sí! —Akane no se quedaba atrás, igual de enérgica que su prometido, nunca se dejaría vencer cuando estaba segura de tener la razón.

—¡Ja! ¿Quién querría ver a una marimacho como tú? —Ranma se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista, tratando de esconder la vergüenza que sentía al saberse descubierto, porque sí, la estaba mirando pero, por supuesto, jamás lo admitiría porque admitirlo era equivalente a decir que le gustaba Akane.

La vena en la sien de la chica comenzó a palpitar más fuerte, apretó los puños y, acto seguido, Ranma tenía encima la mesa del comedor.

*

"Estúpida Akane" pensaba Ranma mientras caminaba por la barandilla de siempre rumbo al instituto. Después de golpearlo deliberadamente, la menor de las Tendō había salido echa una furia de la casa... Ranma largó un suspiro y comenzó a preguntarse porque nunca podría admitir que le gustaba espiarla, que siempre buscaba la forma de mirarla aunque sea sólo unos segundos y muchas veces se quedaba atrapado en aquel rosa pálido de sus labios...tal vez... añoraba besarlos.

—Akane —pronunció en un murmullo.

—Ranma —aquella voz femenina lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y, cuando levantó la visita, allí estaban esos labios pronunciando su nombre, fue tanta la impresión que el pobre y enamorado chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua.

—¡Ranma! —Akane se asomó rápidamente por la barandilla sólo para encontrar a Ranma en su forma femenina gritándole;

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Porqué me asustas así?!

—¡No me grites idiota! ¡Fuiste tú el que dijo mi nombre!

—¡Cla-claro que no tonta!

—¡Agh, eres un estúpido Ranma, no puedo creer que estaba esperándote para disculparme contigo! —la muchacha del pelo corto, nuevamente enfadada, siguió su camino dando pasos más fuertes de lo normal.

—¡Oye espera, no me dejes aquí! —exclamó la ahora pelirroja chica mientras salía del agua y corría tras su prometida...

No, definitivamente nunca podría admitir lo que sentía por Akane, simplemente, ese no era su estilo.

*

**Notas:**

¡Hola! Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo drabble sobre estos dos testarudos prometidos... Espero les haya gustado, esta vez va sobre el color rosa, el próximo también será sobre un color, ya que este es el reto del arcoíris del foro Ranmaniáticos, si quieren darle un vistazo les dejo el link al foro en mi perfil ¡abrazos!

¿Review?


End file.
